A. Field of Invention
Some embodiments of the present invention may generally relate to infant formula preparation.
B. Description of the Related Art
Infant formula is often used as a substitute for mother's milk during the first year or so of a baby's life. Accordingly, the objective of most infant formulas is to closely duplicate the nutritional content of mother's milk and this usually works well for a full term healthy baby. With a premature or health-challenged baby, the infant formula may need to be modified to accelerate growth and/or incorporate condition-specific supplements. In any case, parents understandably prefer that formula preparation be as convenient and stress-free as possible.
What is needed is a convenient means for preparing infant formula. Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more benefits or advantages over the prior art.